


Strange Man Behind My Closed Door

by HFyornT



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Precious Everett Ross, Precious Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: A mail was delivered to a wrong address. Stephen wanted to give it back and eventually he met someone he would fall. Easy to press the button, hard to leave.





	Strange Man Behind My Closed Door

It was a quiet afternoon at Sanctum Sanctorum. No loud noise, no deadly threat. Just peaceful day. Still, keeping an eye on something suspicious was the responsibility they had to do.

Stephen made his way to the entrance. On stairs, his cloak rested itself on his shoulders. He knew it couldn't be left at home alone if he had to go outside, floating in the air and wandering alone after they met. The cloak could obey the sorcerer after all if he told it not to go along with him, but it took a long time to make it gave up.

Stephen found Wong stood there. Wong looked confused. He held an envelope contained an important formal letter.

He raised his right eyebrow, "What's that?"

Wong showed it to him, "It's a mail. But, it's not for us."

Stephen read the name, "Everett Kenneth Ross. Do you know him?"

"No. If i knew him, i already gave this to him."

"Why didn't you just give it to him? You know..."

"Why don't you just give it to him? You know, you do it."

Wong gave it to him. Stephen read the address and he knew where he was going to. He opened a portal and in one second there he was, at the front door of someone's home.

The portal was gone. He was there, looking for the owner.

"Why am i standing here? Let's get this over." he said as he ready to press the button of the bell.

Before he did that, the owner of the house already did it for him. A man came from inside. He wore casual clothes like he didn't have to go to do his job. Oh, yeah, it was Sunday.

The man stared at him suspiciously. He looked from bottom to above. Still, something unusual felt clearly coming from Stephen. A stranger, he thought. Well, he wasn't wrong.

He was, unusual powerful sorcerer. Stephen, who held the mail, couldn't speak for a moment. He didn't expect this after all. All he wanted to do was only gave the mail and back to Sanctum. Not a chance for today. He didn't want to step off from his house actually.

The one who lived there also noticed a red cloak on his shoulders. It was interesting yet strange for him. He hadn't seen something like that before.

"So... Mr---."

"Who are you?"

"I should be the one who asked that to you first."

He made his tone higher, "I'm the owner of my residence. I should be the one who asked that to you first."

Stephen only remained quiet. He didn't think he would be intimidating.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. Don't worry, i understand." he tried to make himself calm.

"So, who are you?" he asked one more time.

"My name is Stephen Vincent Strange. I'm here to give you this. Your mail was in my place and i should have given it to the owner as fast as possible." he said as he showed him a charming smile.

"I'm Everett Kenneth Ross. An agent. Off duty for today. I did expect there would be a mail for me. Thanks for returning this back to me." he said as he took the mail.

"No problem."

They stood there for seconds, "Um, you don't go back?"

"Ah, yes, i..."

Stephen opened a portal immediately so he could hurry back to the Sanctum. Everett was surprised.

"I'm a sorcerer. You might know me as a doctor but not anymore. I was born for this." he said and was gone after he went inside the portal.

Everett only saw him went nowhere only Stephen knew. He knew and met the Avengers, but he certainly didn't see him that time.

"Another superhero again? Interestingly expected. Hmm, i must open this and read the letter." he went inside and closed the door.

 

"Hey, Wong."

"What?"

"Thanks for not returning it by yourself."

Wong was even more confused, "What's wrong with you? You are strange."

"I'm."

"No, i mean, why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy i gave him his important stuff."

"Him? A man?" he wandered.

"Yeah. Okay, i will go upstairs first."

Stephen felt butterlies flew in his stomach. He couldn't wait to meet Everett again. Wong was unsure if his friend was in love with that man or what, but what he believed it was Stephen's matter and what could he do was to support him.

 

One week later, Everett got another mail, but this time it wasn't from someone he knew well. It was from him, from Stephen. He took the mail and went inside.

He let himself sat on comfy couch. He opened the envelope. It was a letter for him after all he had to read it.

Instead of reading the first word, something unexpected came from behind. Someone whispered to his left ear. Too close.

"You got the letter. Tell me what do you think later."

Everett closed his left ear, "Mr. Strange!"

"Doctor Strange."

"Doctor Strange!"

"You can call me Stephen actually."

Everett sighed, "Okay, Stephen... Please don't do that again."

"Alright. Keep reading, Mr. Ross."

"You also can call me Everett."

"Fair. Everett." he smirked.

Everett read the letter and not even to sentence three he already shocked. Stephen sat in the air, couldn't hold to grin. The Cloak of Levitation waved infront of his face like it was concerned.

He looked behind him and needed an explanation, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You can say."

"You ask me to go out with you!"

"Then?"

"I don't want to!" he immediately refused it.

He gave the letter back harshly. He was about to go to his bedroom when his right arm was grabbed and pulled by the sorcerer. Stephen pulled him into his hug. He kissed Everett's forehead. 

Everett pushed him, releasing himself free. He was about to open the door to expel Stephen from his house before he heard Stephen shouted.

"Please! A date?"

"Did you hear---."

"I know we only know each other for days but why not? Give me a chance."

Everett thought and finally accepted it, "Fine. If that's what you want, Doctor."

"No, that's what you want, Agent."

Everett suddenly blushed. Stephen knew what he was going to do. He left and a tiny yellow paper fell from the portal. He picked it up and turned out Stephen gave him his phone number. He smiled and added the phone number to his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fellow johnlock shippers! I know the ones who like this pairing also johnlock shippers. This otp deserves more attention and recognition. These two have to meet!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
